Beauty and the Beast
by ChillzMaster
Summary: Gaara has a meeting with Lady Tsunade, and Sakura's in town. What activities will occur? Rated M for some...activities.... GaaXSaku. LEMONY!
1. The Pilot

**WARNING: THE FOLLOWING FANFICTION INCLUDES EXPLICIT CONTENT NOT SUITABLE FOR CHILDREN. IF YOU DON'T LIKE LEMON, THEN GET THE F*** OUT OF MY STORY PAGE AND HAVE A F***ING WONDERFUL DAY. –**ChillzMaster (Gaara123)

* * *

"And so the deal is finalized," said Tsunade, straightening the pile of papers on her desk in front of her. Across from her was a young red-haired ninja clad in a white robe with blue highlights. His piercing black-rimmed blue-green eyes shone in the light that filled the Hokage's office. He nodded.

"Finally the people of the Sand and Leaf will be able to buy and sell stock with each other. This will increase both of our economies, making us a better defense against the Sound," he said in a raspy, but musical voice. The old woman looked at him. She couldn't believe that some young teenager, no older than that idiot Naruto, had become the leader of an entire Hidden Village. He stood to leave, but when he turned around to leave with his elite ANBU guard, he stopped.

"Lord Hokage?" he said, "I was wondering, if you knew if Sakura Haruno is off on a mission?" Tsunade chuckled.

"What's up? Lord Kazekage, the feared 'Gaara Of The Desert' has caught the lovebug?" she asked jokingly. Gaara turned around, his face red. Tsunade nodded, "She isn't on a mission for me, so she should be at her house. Gaara nodded, and left.

That night, Sakura was sitting in her home, watching television. She was bored, all that Lady Tsunade gave her for missions nowadays were with that idiot Sai, and all he did was daydream about Hinata. Suddenly, she heard a large amount of rattling coming from the window closest to her. She slowly went to investigate, and saw a multitude of tiny rocks hitting the window. Her face brightened, and she lifted the window. The rocks entered the room, and began to form a figure. In a minute, Gaara stood before her. Sakura ran to him and embraced him tightly. Gaara held her close.

"Gaara, don't ever leave for that long ever again," she half-cried, half-said to him as she dug her face into his chest. Gaara slowly rubbed her back.

"I'm sorry love, the Sound mounted an attack on one of our iron mines. I had to go and hold the front. But every second that passed was another second that I spent thinking about you," he said softly to her. He lifted her chin a bit, and looked deep into her eyes, giant shimmering bottomless pools of love, he thought to himself. He moved his head closer to hers and laid his lips on hers. They kissed for a few minutes, but neither knew how long they kissed. Their embrace together was eternal, just like their love.

Gaara slowly walked them to her bed. He laid her down on it, and kissed her neck. She breathed in and out slowly, savoring every microscopic moment of his touch. He kissed her shoulder, and moved back to her lips. Sakura turned red as his hand slowly reached up her shirt. As he grabbed her breast, she gasped. Gaara lifted up her shirt slowly, and then lifted his own. He always like her style in underwear, tonight she was wearing a pink bra with blue lace on the straps. Sakura bit his neck softly, and he slowly removed the straps from her shoulders.

She softly mewed as he licked her sensitive pink nipple and slowly massaged her pelvis with his left hand. Sakura's face turned red and she slowly undid his pants. She rubbed his boxers, and freed his manhood.

"Sakura…I love you," he said to her, running his hand through her hair. She smiled.

"I love you too, my little devil," she said. Immediately after uttering the last word, she brought her lips down upon his head, and blew hard. He raised his head, mouth open.

~_So much _power_…I really have been gone a while~_ he thought. Sakura worked his iron-hard rod with her hands at great ferocity, and he smiled when she bit the head softly. He sat up, and kissed her lips again. He cupped her left breast in his hand and squeezed hard. She bucked and moaned softly. Gaara looked at her face, and slowly pushed her floral-style panties with his manhood. He circled her lips with his head, warning her, preparing her. When she looked at him with eyes of acceptance, he pierced her lips. She screamed at his immense entry.

"OOH, GAARA!" she yelled as he thrust into her. Her eyes rolled around as she moaned loudly. His thrusts became more intone, regulated, and she picked up on it. Soon, Gaara removed his cock and lowered his head to her waist, licking his lips. His lips met her lower lips, and she gasped. Gaara put two fingers in her, and sucked hard. Sakura dug her nails into the mattress as she reached her peak. She arched her back, farther than she could have ever imagined, her breasts shining in the moonlight. She screamed loudly as she reached her peak, and Gaara panted. He looked up at her, his face covered in her fluids.

"Tangy," he said, slowly working his way back onto her. He rubbed her back, and kissed her, and she kissed him. Their embrace did not falter, did not lose love. When they eventually broke the kiss, Gaara was smiling, and so was Sakura, but her smile quickly turned to a scream as he shoved himself deep inside her.

"OH GAARA, DOOooOOooOON'T StOp!" she yelled as he pounded into her. He was reaching _his_ peak, and he knew it. She wrapped her legs around his waist, and pressed her breasts against him, arching her back. He shoved the length of his cock into her, and put his mouth on hers. His manhood throbbed, filling her with liquid warmth. She screamed into his mouth, eyes streaming with tears of pain and ecstasy. Her hole overflew with his seed, and so did her mouth with his tongue. They both panted, and fell asleep in each other's arms. When Sakura woke up, Gaara was gone, but a note was left on her dresser. She looked at it, and smiled all the while reading it....

There are men who say they never had love

There are men who say they have girls graceful as a dove

I am a lucky one

Sitting with her in the sun

The one I love, the one I care

Sakura, the one whose love is the clothes I wear

Sakura, whose smile lights the night

Sakura, whose face is my only sight

Sakura, this world's one true beauty

Sakura, Gaara's little cutie

She put the note in her bed-desk drawer and placed the note in a small box. She noticed a small brown piece of paper on the back of the note. She took of the paper, of which was taped to the note, and out fell a diamond necklace. Sakura's eyes teared as she put the necklace on, feeling his hands on her shoulders, his lips on her neck. Sakura looked out the window, working the necklace's biggest diamond in her hand, and wondering where he was now.

"DESERT FUNERAL!" Gaara yelled, clenching his fist. Orochimaru exploded in a flash of sand, and Gaara smiled. "Insult my Sakura will you? I'll kill anyone who dares lash at her with harsh words," he said, standing on the Sound Elite's head. Gaara looked up at the raining clouds, and smiled.

~_One day I'll return love. One day I'll return and we can start a family. Until then, you are the only thing I see~ _he said to himself.

* * *

**Ok you perverts, stop masturbating. I hope you enjoyed this little one-shot, and please review. If I get enough positive feedback, maybe I'll make another. _Maybe. _Two last things: that poem is an original ChillzMaster co. work. If anybody tries to use it in something else without crediting me, i will eat your babies. And two, like my new name?**

**-ChillzMaster**


	2. The War

_Heyo everybody, Chillz here, bet ya didn't expect this story to have a second chapter didn't you? Haha... this one's gunna be short though, oh yea, my Xbox LIVE is up. My gamertag is ChillzMaster, exactly like that, only unitalicized-like. ENJOY!_

* * *

Sakura groaned as she kneeled over the toilet, AGAIN.

_~Fuck it! This freaking stomach virus won't go away!~_ she thought to herself. A second later, she was puking all over again. It was two months ever since she had seen him, and she was getting anxious. Sakura spent her days during then having immense mood swings, and eating odd foods. She was pissed off at Naruto for never paying attention to her, only to Hinata, and she hated Yamato and Sai ever since they started dating. Almost all of the Genin 15 had hooked up, and Sakura was left home alone, sick as a dog. Now an immense part of the Village military was off on some S-Rank Mission. She sat with her back to the porcelain.

~_I wonder what Gaara's up to?~ _she asked herself. Little did she know, but she wasn't going to be alone for much longer.

"Hm," Gaara said as he watched over the walls of the Hidden Rock Village. His own Nin were storming the Village, making it his. Gaara looked down at the battle, his siblings were commanding their squads into successful blood baths, and Baki was fighting three Jounin and one Chuunin by himself, and holding his own. Gaara closed his eyes.

"I hate to do this to the people that I had once protected, but the threat of attack from that psychotic maniac Deidara is too great, and I assume that this Village may follow in his footsteps towards the Sand and the Leaf's destruction," he said in a powerful voice to the captured Rock Genin next to him. The Genin ran at Gaara, fist in hand. Before the rookie could act, Gaara made the Genin be in multiple places at once.

"Matsuri," Gaara said to his student. Matsuri straightened. ~_As a powerful Chuunin, I must be presentable at all times to the..oh so hot Kazekage~ _she thought.

"What is it Kazekage-Sama?" she asked.

"Stay here and wait for the reinforcements that will be arriving shortly. I'm off to witness this battle for myself," and with that, the Sand Master disappeared in a cloud of sand. Matsuri smiled dreamily, then turned red, she just realized her pants were a lot wetter than they had been a few minutes ago.

Gaara appeared on the battlefield, his red armor glistening in the moonlight. He raised his right hand, revealing an immense, glowing, metal band on his wrist as his sleeve slid down his arm. The Rock Nin gasped, and one of them yelled.

"RUN! FULL RETREAT! IT'S GAARA OF THE DESERT!" the Jounin yelled right before he found himself impaled with an immense amount of shiruiken. Gaara bit his thumb, and smiled as he watched the enemy retreat to the Kage mansion. Gaara slammed his hand on the ground.

"SUMMONING!" came a loud raspy voice from within the walls of the Rock Village. Kiba smiled, he remembered what that meant. Shino and Hinata smiled too, they remembered all-to-well of the events that happened with Gaara and this Village two and a half years ago. Naruto looked at the immense amount of smoke coming from the Village.

"So, we're supposed to fight whatever THAT is?" he asked, running up the side of the walls. Hinata shook her head.

"We fight _with_ it," Kiba said, smiling as he jumped the entire wall on Akamaru and landed on a building, crushing it into small bits of rubble. Gaara stood upon Kilamjaro, smiling. The Great Jackal reared back his head and howled to the moon.

"Hmm… this place again?" Kilamjaro asked Gaara as he resettled his position. Gaara nodded, and merged his mind with the Jackal. They moved to the Kage Mansion, and opened both of their mouths.

"WIND STYLE, AIR BULLETS!" they roared, and an immense amount of air erupted from their mouths, making multiple buildings explode and many people's lives end. Naruto stared at the Immense Jackal, and smiled. The other Leaf Nin watched in wonder as Naruto also bit his thumb, all except for Yamato and Kakashi. Naruto smiled.

"Well Gaara, can't let you have all the fun," Naruto said as he slammed his hand on the ground at his feet.

"SUMMONING!" a loud voice came from the walls, along with another large poof of smoke. Gaara looked at it, and grew afraid.

"Kilamjaro, do you know if the Rock has anybody who can summon?" Gaara asked the Immense Beast.

"Not to my knowledge, no, I do know however that the Rock Kage's Rock Jutsu can be used to create Rock Minions, perchance he has made one as big as I?" Kilamjaro replied. A large boom was heard, and Gaara immediately smiled.

"That idiot," he said as he watched Naruto and Gamabunta land from their jump on another few buildings. Naruto smiled and held a thumbs-up to the Kazekage.

"LET'S GO GAARA!" Naruto yelled. Gaara smiled, raised his hand, and an immense sword of incredible density formed in it.

"FOR THE PEOPLE OF THE SAND!" Gaara yelled as his beast charged forward into enemy forces.

"FOR THE PEOPLE OF THE LEAF!" Naruto yelled. The other Leaf Nin that had recently appeared, Ino, Choji, Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino, Hinata, Lee, and Neji all cheered for the two immensely powerful Demon Partners. The Rock Kage continued to attempt to make large Rock Minions, but the biggest they could get was as big as a two story building, Kilamjaro and Gamabunta were each taller than Redwoods and wider than twenty buses lined front-to-back.

Kilamjaro slammed his paw into the side of the Kage Mansion, causing a fire to start and the sound barrier to be broken with the sheer force of his movement. Gamabunta leaped into the air and fired off three water bullets at the Barracks and Safe Houses that contained retreated soldiers and hidden citizens. Choji looked at the spawning Rock Minions, and licked his lips. Shikamaru smiled, and let go of Choji's leash. Even now, Gaara and Naruto cannot describe the size of the boy's mouth as he devoured the Kage Mansion, nor can scientists prove how he managed to stay the same shape after eating it. All that matters is that it happened, and the Sand-Leaf Ninja won.

In three days, the victors were back from the battle, in the safety of the Leaf Village. Gaara and the other Leaf Boys were sharing a few bottles of beer and sake in Gaara's penthouse suite. All were extremely wasted and losing their minds.

"H-*hiccup*hey Gaara…," Naruto said, falling over. Gaara lifted his head ever so slightly, he could hold his liquor better. "What's with the sand again?" Naruto asked, pointing to the gourd in the corner. Gaara looked confused, then chuckled.

"Alright, listen, guys, are you listening? F*cking shut up and listen! Ok, now, apparently there's some freakin' sex party going on inside of me, and before a few weeks ago, Shukaku was the pimp. The party's still going on, and there's a shit-load of cum erupting from dude's penis' in there, and the cum in this," at which point Gaara waves his hands around, "world, is in the form of sand." Neji looked at Gaara, awestruck. Choji then made the decision to fart and make a hole in his pants. Laughter ensued.

Elsewhere…(deedeedee!)

"So Sakura, how much along are you?" TenTen asked her friend as the girls ate ice cream together in Sakura's apartment. Sakura raised her eyebrow at the ToolsMaster.

"How did you know?" Sakura asked. Ino raised her hand.

"I can always tell, and my mouth just can't stop flapping," Ino said, laughing. Sakura looked up at the pale girl with black hair that leaned on the couch from behind.

"You knew too, Hinata?" Sakura asked. Hinata turned red with held-in laughter, and put her face in her empty bowl, letting out a stream of muffled laughter.

"I don't see what's so funny," Sakura said, eyebrows narrowing, "So I'm pregnant, big whoop, but seriously Ino, how did you know? It had the same symptoms as a stomach virus!"

"I did think it was a stomach virus at first," Ino said, "But then I found this." Ino pulled out a tape from inside her bag, labled with three capital "x's". Sakura's eyes widened.

"Apparently the webcam wasn't turned off after you finished your YouTube video, so everything that went on in it's view-space was recorded, including your bed," Ino said. Sakura made a frantic grab for the tape and crushed it, getting angry. Sakura sighed, and put her face in her hands. The three girls held her close.

"I was thinking of names, maybe review them with the Kaze later on," Sakura said. TenTen smiled when Sakura referred Gaara in her little nickname for him.

"For a boy, I was thinking Hayden for a boy, and a girl…maybe Elena or Catherine," Sakura said, looking out the window.

_~Wonder what my Kaze is doing right now?~_ she asked herself.

"Alright, guess what this is," Gaara said, moving his hand. Sand formed in air, making a rectangular prism, the prism became slightly fat on one side, and the fat drooped a bit.

"BOOBIES!" Shikamaru yelled, sitting on the couch with his head on the ground and his butt in the correct position, only he was upside down. The others laughed.

"Yea dude!," Gaara said. He moved his hands again, and the sand formed a human body. The body became shapelier, taking a feminine form.

"I'll give you f*ckers a hint, it's the most beautiful thing in the universe," Gaara said. The body was about a foot tall, and it grew short hair that went only down to the head. A headband formed on her forehead, with the insignia of a Leaf. Naruto smiled.

"MORE BOOBIES!" Shikamaru yelled, falling over. Choji laughed, and farted. The gassy emission sent him up about six inches. Gaara shook his head.

Naruto said slyly, "Would that be Sakura, your bride-to-be?" Naruto asked. Gaara smiled, and the figure formed completely, with Sakura in a bride's dress. Neji smiled.

"So, let's see it then," Lee said, poking Gaara's pocket. Gaara took out a small black box and opened it. Within the box, a ring of immense beauty. A large diamond with small metal designs around the root inhabited the small piece of jewelry. Neji smiled.

"What's with the smiling Neji?" Naruto asked.

"I keep soiling myself," Neji said. The other guys ran away ASAP.

* * *

_Ahh…I love a good ending to a bloodthirsty chapter. Anywho, I love you all, etcetera, etcetera, oh, one last thing, BOOBIES! Haha, the power to be able to write that word in large capital letters is fun! YOU TRY! RIGHT F*CKING NOW! YOU TRY! FEEL HOW F*CKING EMPOWERING THAT IS??_

_Stay Chilly!_

_ChillzMaster_


	3. The Crazyness

_Hm, apparently no one cares about my FIRST story, it's all about the one that started with smex...FINE! Ugh…here have your perverted chapter. Oh yea, beware, this chapter may get confusing for some of you. I apologize for any possible confusions._

* * *

Gaara yawned, and slowly opened his eyes. His right arm was in Choji's mouth, and his left was holding three beers. He rubbed his head, one hell of a hangover he had. He popped two Aspirin, put on a black skin-tight shirt and black cargo pants and left the suite, looking for his love.

Sakura yawned, and slowly opened her eyes. Her right arm was in the two gallon container of Ripple Fudge Ice Cream, and her left was holding the remote. She popped two Pepto-Bismol, (for such a great stomachache she had) and changed her clothes to a red sweater with a red undershirt and blue sweats. She left the apartment and looked for her Kaze.

Gaara stood on a telephone pole, looking out for a shade of pink, any shade of pink that matched her hair. He held his hand close to his heart, and his sand formed a Rose in it. This Rose was no ordinary flower, it was a Desert Rose, any flower that can survive in extreme conditions and still maintain such beauty must only be given to the best of girls, he figured.

Sakura jumped on the Hokage's Mansion, and saw it. The shade of blood-red she had been looking for. She felt a tremor in her stomach, and quickly ran to a bathroom.

"GOD F*CK IT ALL!" she screamed when she returned and could not find the hair.

Gaara saw it, the pink, _her_ pink. He ran at it, grinning like a madman. He dissipated into sand, and reformed in an alley as she walked down the street. He hid and brought out the black box, grinning. She looked around, but couldn't see anything.

"Hey! Any thieves..or salesmen..or combination of the two, GO AWAY!" she said strongly. Gaara smiled, and dissipated into sand again. He reformed behind her, his face to the sun so she wouldn't see his shadow. He leaned over, and bit Sakura's neck gently. She gasped, and smiled. She turned around and jumped into his arms, kissing him. She removed her lips to speak.

"Where were you baby? I have a few surprises in store for you," she said, whispering in his ear. Gaara smiled.

"I have some stories to tell you, let's go somewhere…private," his musical voice said. Sand pulled away from the two, and they reformed in the backup-suite. He sat on the couch, her never leaving his arms. She kissed his head, and wrapped her arms around him.

"Gaara…I have something to tell you," she said, smiling. Gaara smilied.

"I know Sakura," he said, squeezing her. Her expression became befuddled.

"You..do?"

"Yes silly, I know that Tsunade just appointed you the Sixth Hokage in case of her death," Gaara said, smiling. Sakura's eyes slightly narrowed, not even she knew that!

"No you idiot!" she retorted. Sakura took Gaara's hand and put it on her belly.

"I'm pregnant," she admitted to him, eyes closed. Gaara's black-rimmed sea-green eyes widened in amazement and joy. He smiled and kissed her nose, while a bit of sand was pulling out the black box.

"Well, in this situation I guess you have no choice but to answer "yes" to this question," he said, pushing her off slightly. He got on his right knee and pulled out the black box.

"Sakura Haruno, I love you, will you be my bride?" he asked her, eyes pleading. Sakura teared up.

"Of course I will Gaara!" she said, smiling. Gaara leaped up and tackled her to the ground, his face in a playful mood.

"Okay then Mrs. Sand, let's see if you remembered how to kiss," he placed his mouth on hers, she struggled for him to get up, but it was no use. A surge of energy flowed through her, and she submitted to his love. His tongue wrapped around hers, pulling and exploring. He ran his hand through her hair, and looked deep into her eyes.

~_So that's what I've been missing~_ he thought.

Later that night…

The two were sitting on Gaara's couch, watching a movie. Sakura was sitting on Gaara's lap and both were covered by an immensely wooly blanket. His iron-hard but oh-so gentle embrace made her tremble as he ran his warm, soft fingers up and down her arm. He broke the silence.

"So, I have nothing, any name ideas?" Gaara asked. Sakura shrugged.

"I kinda like Hayden Lambert for a boy, and a girl…Catherine Ann," she said, thinking about the new baby. Gaara thought for a bit.

"I like Emmett for a boy…Catherine Ann is pretty good, but I really like Emmett," he said, thinking. Gaara kissed Sakura's hair, inhaling the intoxicating aromas that made up her natural, but almost other-worldly scent. Gaara pushed Sakura off, and walked towards the balcony, looking out at the moon. Sakura paused the movie and walked towards her Kaze, her right eyebrow raised.

"Kaze? You OK?" she asked him, standing behind him. Gaara sighed.

"I'm afraid for the child," he admitted, looking down. He turned around, and traced the black lines around his eyes, "Shukaku's DNA is inscribed in my genetic code, if any of his traits are passed down, the effects could become catastrophic." Sakura looked into the two sea-green oceans and hugged the possessor of them. She looked up and traced the black lines with her own finger, smiling.

"Gaara, that part of your face is the most beautiful part, it's so soft, tender, and totally," she kissed him, "sexy." Gaara's oceans took a spin, and he looked at her in fake disbelief.

"No…you're lying," he said, looking away. Sakura softly pounded her fist into Gaara's chest, and his armor broke into pieces. She grabbed his face, and looked into his eyes.

"Gaara Of The Desert, Fifth Kazekage of the Hidden Sand Village, this child will be the greatest thing that will ever happen to anyone, and no freakin' Tanuki juice is going to change that," Gaara opened his mouth to protest, but it was soon full with Sakura's tongue. Gaara's oceans spun again, and he held his wife close.

Shikamaru yawned, he was bored, as usual. He looked across the buildings and saw that the lights in the Kazekage Suite had gone out, but not before noticing two separate silhouettes become one in the light. He looked next to him and poked the sleeping body that shared his roof with him. Temari's eyes fluttered open.

"Hey, you, get up, c'mon, we have some people to meet," Shikamaru stood up and looked out at the west, they could only meet these people at night. Temari yawned and stood up.

"I don't see why they only come at night," Temari said drowsily as they ran towards the woods, far, far into the south. When they reached a large clearing, they stopped and listened. Three figures came out of the woods across the clearing. Shikamaru grabbed at his knife, and Temari kept a hand on her fan. The figures walked forward, their faces blank. There were two men and one woman, the woman had wildfire hair, a fluffy coat, and blue jeans. The first man in the center had blonde-brunette hair in a ponytail. He was skinny and muscular, he filled out his figure with pure muscle. He wore a zipped-brown jacket that was near-skintight. He also had blue jeans. The last man was African, with long black dreadlocks, no shirt, and black-brown pants. They strode fast towards the ninja, their perfect, blemish & discolored lacked faces shining in the moonlight. The center man with the ponytail looked up at Shikamaru.

The young ninja dropped a bag into the man's waiting open hand, and narrowed his eyes.

"The Village thanks you and we gladly give you your payment, but now we ask you of one last thing," Shikamaru sternly voiced, never blinking. The man raised an eyebrow, and the woman's lips pursed.

"Who is it now?" the man asked in a thick voice. Shikamaru gave him an envelope.

"James, Victoria, Laurent, don't screw this up, this is going to be tricky, failure will not be appreciated," Temari said, eyes burning with fire. James smiled and walked away, but before he disappeared into the woods, he yelled one last thing,

"Tell Tsunade I'll be back, consider this Edward guy dead!" and with that, the three disappeared in a flash of light. Shikamaru sighed, and walked away. Temari's eyes stayed narrowed as she walked with him.

"I hate conversing with vampires," she said, her voice acidic. Shikamaru sighed.  
"I hate it too, but it's something we need, and they're the only one's we're somewhat friendly with," Shikamaru looked around.

"Hm, two paths lie in our wake, one will take us directly to the Village," he pointed to the right, "The other will take us to a secluded part of the forest, where no one can hear you scream," he gestured left. Temari smiled and held onto Shikamaru tight. He wrapped his left arm around her waist.

"We go left then," he said, kissing her blonde hair.

* * *

"Hm, says here that sometimes books are visions of things that people see when they dream and witness other universes," Hayden said as he read Wikipedia. Brian and Sean rolled their eyes.

"Hayden, you're one perverted idiot, now get back to writing ," Brian said, playing Left 4 Dead. Hayden, scowled, and then put on his Micheal Jackson music and got back to typing the next chapter for the little sex-crazed people he called his fans.

***looks through computer screen and looks accusingly at the idiot reading this crap*** _That would be you._

* * *

_This chapter is.....odd.....definitely. If you got none of the references, then Google them. If you can't find anything, then tell me. I will explain all for I am the epic, Chilly, and Masterful HAYDAWG! OF THE CHILLZ! THAT IS EPIC AT WRITING CROSSOVERS!_


End file.
